


Guy.exe

by tsukicchan



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Otabek Altin, DJ Otabek Altin, Dancing and Singing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Music, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Otabek Altin Week, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, Prompt Fic, Requited Unrequited Love, Skater Otabek Altin, Smut, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukicchan/pseuds/tsukicchan
Summary: Otabek and his friends has a different idea about his wedding first dance with JJOtabek Altin Week Day 4: DJ/Music | Social Media





	Guy.exe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipilv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipilv/gifts).



> Celebrating Otabek Altin Week 2017 on tumblr with choosen prompt: DJ/Social Media <3

Otabek is beyond happy. He couldn’t stop smiling since yesterday as he is finally going to get married with the man of his life. What makes him even happier is how all of his friends from skating, boxing and his entire family can actually attend the wedding in US, all thanks to his soon-to-be husband, Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Never in his wildest dream that he ever thought he actually marry his ex-rink mate and skating rival. He was attracted with the Canadian since the very beginning for sure, but JJ was always with Isabella and rumored to be fiancées, so Otabek never really tried his luck. What he didn’t know is that the attraction is mutual and Jean was actually attracted with the Kazakh’s skater just as long and as much as he did. The mutual pining is actually affecting others around them even harder, especially Yuri and Leo—their best friends and soon-to-be best men.

Yuri is the one break it all down to Otabek that they are clearly attracted to each other. Despite of all the closeness between Jean and Isabella, despite of all the jokes and teasing that JJ always directed to Yuri, despite of all of the seem-to-be little talk between Otabek and him in every skating events. Yuri told Otabek how Jean is actually chasing over him all over the world just to meet him or saying hello (which is ‘pretty desperate and petty attempt’ according to Yuri) but Otabek, being an inferior man he was, never really believed what his best friends said until he and Jean was tangled together on Jean’s hotel bedroom after the GPF’s banquet.

\-----

 _Jean’s arm was firm and warm_ , Otabek thought as he looked at the man hugging him close. He sighed as he was still processing on what the hell happened at yesterday’s banquet. He deemed himself as a pretty strong drinker, even his Kazakh’s friends acknowledge his ability to drink and sober for the longest time rather than his friends. But somehow, this morning, he found himself wondering on why he woke up tangled between sheets on someone’s hotel bedroom and somehow, that someone is his long-time crush a.k.a Jean-Jacques Leroy—every Canadian’s favorite, an idol, a hero, and a picture perfect man of your wildest dream. Otabek really thought that he didn’t drink that much as he got up from the bed, tried to recollecting his memories when the arms that was previously hugging me suddenly tugging him back into the bed and hugging him even tighter. Otabek thought that his body might trigger combustion if Jean keeps on hugging him, especially with an erection rubbing against his ass.

“Jean, I need to get up. We need to get up” Otabek shoved JJ’s hand back to him so he can get up, but JJ linked their fingers instead. JJ groaned in Otabek’s ear as he tried to open his eyes and regain his consciousness and that certainly didn’t help Otabek in this very situation, at all.

“Beks, you smell so good in the morning” JJ made it even worse for Otabek as he bit his earlobe and then licked it.

“Hng—Jean, stop. T-this, This is wro—“ Otabek is powerless with JJ’s ministration as his hand is already reaching his back and his other hand is caressing his thigh.

“Beka, last night was phenomenal” JJ kissed Otabek’s nape while his hand was still sliding up and down stroking his thigh and purposefully avoid his exposed length behind the blankets. “You were phenomenal” he smirked in Otabek’s neck and bite it softly. Otabek couldn’t contain his moans when JJ decided to stop stroking his thigh and give his length a well-deserved attention. “Your moans were such a wonderful melody in my ears” JJ began to pump his cock slowly. “Your face when I did this?” JJ drag his hand slowly around before putting his thumb on the head of Otabek’s cock to smear his pre-cum. “See, perfectly beautiful” JJ kissed his cheek and start pumping steadily.

“Jean, s-stop” Otabek tried really hard to held back his moan and escaping the hazy lust dominating his mind. _This is wrong. Jean shouldn’t do this to me. He belongs to another person. For fuck sake, he is straight what the fuck,_ Otabek groaned as JJ seem to be oblivious with Otabek’s conflicted mind. But his body is not listening to his logical mind as he felt his approaching orgasm.

“Stopping now, Beks? But last night you keep on taunting me to continue until we were spent” JJ definitely enjoying this and Otabek is just surrendering to his instinct at this point.

“N-No, ah, please, Jean, I’m close, please, I, ah, need—“ Otabek couldn’t finish his sentences as he come on JJ’s hand and his torso.

“Your voice when you called my name is—“ JJ breathe feels heavier in JJ’s nape as he suddenly flips Otabek on his back and put himself on top of the Kazakh’s skater.

“Jean, I just came” Otabek voiced his complain in a soft voice as he then mewled in the hungry open-mouthed kiss JJ had initiated between them.

“You’re still soft from last night, so I don’t think I have to prepare you thoroughly. You said you liked it rough anyway” JJ smirked at Otabek as he went back to his lips and press the tip of his cock into Otabek’s entrance.

JJ groaned as his length is enveloped by warmness. Otabek’s eyes fluttering shut as JJ’s length finally breached him in one deep thrust.

“Look at you Beks, you’re taking me so well” JJ thrust his cock in a deep and fast pace that leaves Otabek breathless. _This is heavenly addicting_ , Otabek thought as he moaned at feeling of Jean’s cock hitting his prostrate mercilessly while thrusting in and out. He suddenly aware of Jean’s face and when he saw his lustful gaze, he also see a flicker of adoration, want, care reflected directly in Otabek’s eyes. He shut his eyes as the pleasure started to build up on his cock and make him as hard as before.

“Beka, I’m close” Otabek could feel one of JJ’s hand digging into him tighter that will certainly leave some bruises in his hips while the other hand reached his hand to linked their fingers together. Otabek moaned as he also feels like his mind is in a state of near bliss. He pulled JJ into a kiss when he felt JJ thrust his cock faster into Otabek. “Cum with me, mon chéri” JJ breathed against his lips as his hand slipping down to stroke Otabek’s cock. Otabek's vision went white before he feels JJ seeds deep inside him. His lips parted and his eyes rolled back as his orgasm washed them over.  

JJ pulled back his cock and kissed Otabek for the last time before leaving him on the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Otabek tried to get up but his back is killing him and he groaned as he stood on his feet. JJ went back to the bed and rushed to get beside Otabek.

“Whoa, whoa, babe, stay there. I’m preparing hot tub for you” Jean smiled at Otabek while holding his hand and shoulder.

“Babe? Jean, we—we can’t. You know this is just a one night stand” Otabek sighed as he relieved his back pain by rubbing it.

“W-What? Just a one night stand? But—“ JJ was genuinely shocked with Otabek’s statement and grip his hand tighter. Otabek tried to shove his hand but JJ is unwillingly stubborn.

“You heard me right. We can’t do this, I’m not stealing anyone’s fiancée” Otabek looked away as he tried to get up once again and lock himself up in the bathroom.

“Okay, wait. Who’s fiancée are we talking about?” JJ asked him as he pulled back and held Otabek at his arm’s length.

“You, obviously, Leroy. I’m talking about Bella” he held his voice so he didn’t stammer. He looked at JJ’s eyes when he found JJ’s confusing face reflected on his eyes.

“What about Bella?” JJ tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “I-I don’t understand, why are you suddenly talking about Bella?” JJ asked him.

“Do you honestly want me to tell it in your face that I’m talking about your beautiful fiancée?” Otabek brushed off JJ’s hand from his.

“Bella is my fiancée?” Hold on, Altin, I—” JJ suddenly giggled and couldn’t contain his laughter. Otabek was taken aback by his laughter and growled.

“Do you think this is funny, Leroy? I’ve been attracted to you since our junior days and now you’re laughing at me after you told me to make it clear that Isabella Yang is your goddamn fiancée? Do you know how much it breaks my heart to see you first thing in the morning but realize that all of these are temporary?” without realizing it, Otabek had tears streaming down on his cheeks.

“Otabek, first of all, Bella is not my fiancée” JJ took one step closer to Otabek.

“Yeah, right” Otabek sobbed at his own stupidity before he realized what Jean said to him. “Wait, what?” he looked at JJ’s eyes with his teary eye.

“Not my fiancée” JJ smiled as he shakes his head. “And, I think there’s some kind of misunderstanding here.” JJ took another one step closer to Otabek.

“B-But I thought—you’re straight and Bella is always there at every of your competition, and your fan page said you guys were couple since high school and—“ Otabek blabbered things that was rushing through his mind when he proceed the information from JJ.

“My fan page?” JJ found this very amusing as he closed his distance with Otabek by hugging him. “Okay, Beka, listen to me, yeah?” JJ hugged him tighter. “I-I’ve been pining on you since our junior days but I thought that you’re not interested. I thought you loved Yuri and that is also why I teased him a lot. I hate him with passion because I thought he stole you—” JJ cupped Otabek’s chin and bring their faces closer. “—from me” he pecked Otabek’s lips softly. “When I confronted Yuri and asked him about his intention on you, he kinda slap me and told me I’m stupid” JJ chuckled at the memories of Yuri slapping him and leaving him back in the Worlds.

“YURI SLAPPED YOU?” Otabek shrieked at JJ as he put himself back on arm’s length with JJ.

“Yep, and that’s why I’ve been actively trying to communicate with you, but it seems that you weren’t interested so I kinda gave up. But seeing you in suits and drunk in the banquets snapped my determination to move on and here we are, ended up on my bed” Jean smiled at perplexed Otabek.

They looked at each other’s eyes and saw the exact adoration, want, care and many things that could only be described as love. Otabek and Jean were searching for lies within their respective words but found nothing but fondness. They were silent for a minute before Otabek spoke.

“So you like me” Otabek finally said after a deafening silence between them.

“So you like me too” JJ smirked as he tugged Otabek’s hand to pull him into a hug.

“We’re so stupid, Jean” Otabek hid his face on his chest.

“We were. But we ended up together anyway” JJ rub his hands on Otabek’s back before cupped his chin and kissing him once again.

\-----

“Done with your daydreaming, Altin?” Yuri’s voice is seeping into the fond memories of how Otabek and Jean became boyfriends. He chuckled at his best friend and shakes his head.

“I’m not daydreaming, Yura. I’m simply reminiscing old memories on Jean” he looks at himself on the mirror once again before he heard Yuri’s groan.

“I swear to God that asshole don’t deserves you, Beka” Yuri looks at him through the mirror with a scowl. “He didn’t even realize that you loved him and asked me about my intention on you at Worlds” he comically raised his hands.

“Well, he was under the assumption that we were boyfriend, I can’t blame him” Otabek smiled through the mirror as he fixed his tie.

“Well, if he didn’t do a great job on loving you back, we might ended up be boyfriend without the space between the boy and the friend and I’ll be in a loving relationship with you just to make him regret his actions” Yuri glared at Otabek while he took steps closer to stand beside Otabek.

“Yeah, I might also choose you to mend my broken heart” Otabek glanced at Yuri and give him a crooked eyebrow.

“Wow that’s harsh, Altin. Using me for replacement, wow” Yuri also glances at his best friend before they burst into loud laughter. “Okay, bride boy. You need to get married asap before I changed my mind on giving you to him and wed you myself for pleasure” Yuri slap Otabek’s back as he goes to the door.

“Not gonna lie, I might enjoy myself being wed to you for pleasure, Yura” Otabek smirked as he slapped Yuri’s ass before going out from through the door and join Yuri. 

“So, you ready?” Yuri smiled at him as the door leading to the altar opened and shows him Jean on the other side with his white tuxedo, smiling to him.

\-----

The ceremonial wedding was quite calm with several sobs escaped from JJ’s and Otabek’s moms, Yuri and Leo—despite of how crowded it is. Otabek Altin has a very large amount of family across Kazakhstan and somehow, Jean is able to call them all. Jean’s family is no joke at the same time, with nine older siblings and four younger siblings alone from the main family, Leroys actually invited all their branch family too and it looks like their respective kids themselves can bring riot to the wedding venue. It turns out the wedding ceremony is the calm before the storm.

The after party dinner is a chaos. So many kids, so many elders, there are lots of people in every corner of the dining hall and Otabek and Jean is overwhelmed. But it doesn’t stop him to proceed to the event, thanks to his friends. The next event is the couple first dance and both Otabek and Jean are so giddy. But what Jean didn’t know is Otabek is giddy for another reason.

When JJ tugged his hand to the center of the stage to start their first dance, Yuri, Leo, Victor and Yuuri suddenly running to the stage and capture Jean to put him in a chair and tie him up. JJ is genuinely shocked and looks at Otabek for help before he sees Otabek’s smirk. _Oh. OH,_ Jean though as he finally relaxed and leaned his back on the chair.

“Okay, so, as you see, all of you knew my side job as a DJ, true?” Otabek start speaking through the mic provided by Chris. _Oh, they planned this all along_ , Jean grinned as he look at his husband.

“So, my friends actually suggested me to remix some songs and dance it for my first dance with Jean” he speaks as he points at JJ. “But you know, the usual first dance is just boring. I did all the dance with classical music for my skating. And besides, I can’t ask my friend to join me. So I thought, why not making it different so we can all enjoy it, right babe?” Otabek glanced seductively at Jean and at that point, Jean finally realized how fucked up he is. The dance Otabek is going to deliver can be anything. The endless possibilities of Otabek fucking him up from his dance is a turn-on and Jean is having a conflicted feeling for being horny while tied up in his wedding, in front of his parents nevertheless.

The song finally playing through the sound system as Otabek play with his equipments for a bit while. The intro is accompanied with piano and several EDM-like voices in echo. And then what he sees next is Otabek, equipped with a wireless mic, humming together with the echo and snaps his fingers, walking from the edge of the stage, closing their distance to Jean as the echo getting louder and then the beat starts and Otabek starts to sing.

_Where all the boys at with emotional stability?_

_Nice car, a CEO, and almost just as smart as me_

_Where all the boys at with financial security?_

_A doctor, a model, a man of possibilities_

_HOLY SHIT_ , Jean though as Otabek starts his song with a soft but seductive voice while maintaining his eye contact with Jean. He is also shaking his hips and head according to the beat while keep on smirking and snapping his fingers.

_They say_

_Expectations are too high_

_And you’ll never find a guy like that_

_It’s driving you mad, honey_

Suddenly, Yuri joins Otabek’s first verse, while walking in the same manner from the same side as Otabek with a wireless mic attached to him. Otabek keeps his movement according to the beats as he choreograph all the words in the songs while keep on looking and smirking at JJ while emphasizing the ‘honey’ part with a sultry voice.

_They say_

_That it’s just a waste of time_

_Get your head out of the sky_

_But why?_

Leo joins Otabek’s next first verse together with Yuri and they formed a trio for a while until they screamed a ‘here we go’ together at the end and the songs seems to be going to its reff.

_Oh I, wish I could synthesize_

_A picture perfect guy_

_Oh I, oh I_

Jean always though that Otabek is a talented, sexy man with all the musical ability. But he never knew that Otabek Altin, his husband, is also a talented dancer. The dance he does for the reff is really good as he drag his feet to the left and right, Yuri and Leo is following his move behind him, and they snap their fingers while dancing like this is a night club and they are having besties night out. _I’m so fucked,_ Jean chuckled as at that moment, Otabek just need to say the ‘Oh I’ at the verse in a heavy moan.

_Six feet tall and super strong_

_We’d always get along_

_Alright, alright_

Jean raised his eyebrows as listen to the lyrics. The lyric is pretty much the representation of their relationship so far and Jean doesn’t know what to react as he was too mind blown by Otabek’s move.

_Oh, he'd pick me up at eight_

_And not a minute late_

_Cause I don’t like to wait, no_

His best friends—Leo and Yuri—are also able to picks up the beats and move as they sing the reff together with Otabek and creating a really great trio on the stage. _When did they rehearse this? This is so grand to be an impromptu dance_ , Jean thought as Otabek gestured a no with his fore finger that is directed to him.

_Kind and ain’t afraid to cry_

_Or treat his momma right_

_That's right, that's what I like_

Jean is thoroughly mind fucked by his husband at this point, especially when Otabek sings to emphasize ‘that’s what I like’ with a smirk and a lick on his lips.

_I need a man who don't get jealous ‘less I want him to_

_A gentleman to take care of me in the bedroom_

_Romantic love but keep it rough_

_Am I asking too much?_

Otabek keeps on singing on the same melody as the first verse in the beginning. He’s gaining audiences from the guests and cheers are getting louder. But what makes it different is on how when the lyrics said ‘bedroom’, Otabek suddenly sit in sideway on Jean’s lap while stroking his face and swing his legs. And then, suddenly Victor and Yuuri comes up and sing in a deep voice on the ‘keep it rough’ lyric and  Jean suddenly feels hot all over his body. Especially, after a pouty Otabek asking him ‘Am I asking too much’ in his lyrics while pinching his cheeks. JJ can only mouthed a ‘no’ from his lips as Otabek getting up from his lap and sing the bridge and reff once again together with Yuri, Leo, Victor and Yuuri this time. Jean is so perplexed with the scale of performance Otabek gives to him for their first dance, because this dance is definitely a great memories for all the guests, their friends and obviously, both of them.

_I’ve been looking high and low_

_For a man who’s just right_

_And treats me mighty fine_

_So come on, baby_

_Show me what you got_

Suddenly the reff changes into a different melody. The lyrics is no longer a repetition and Jean can’t help but listening to Otabek as he sings it with a sexy moan. Otabek’s choreography is changing as he is strutting high and mighty like a high-fashion model in his wedding tux towards Jean. The melody and Otabek’s dance is playfully sexy and JJ cannot help but blushes. The next thing he realized is Otabek bending his body in front of Jean and closes the distance between their face. But Jean is tied up and Otabek is singing, and JJ never felt so frustrated at Otabek’s teasing him in front of many people. Suddenly, Otabek’s hand encircled his body like he’s going to hug him, but instead he releases him from the ropes while asking him to showing him what he got as encouraging him to dance with Otabek on the stage. _FINALLY_ , JJ thought as he takes his husbands hand and dance on the dance break beats while smiling together with Otabek in the center of the stage. The cheers are getting even louder, especially from their friends who perform with Otabek before.

The song is getting nearer to its end as the six of them sings and dance it out together. Jean memorized the dance movement and actually in sync with the other five and make it like Jean is actually involved in the part of the plan. The songs ended with a pose from Yuri, Leo, Victor and Yuuri pointing at Otabek and JJ who are having an open-mouthed kiss in the middle of the stage. _Your ass are getting wrecked after all of these teasings, Beks_ , Jean whispered him a sweet promise of a long night ahead after the kisses and Otabek couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda late submission from Day 4 prompt because I decided to be ambitious and changed my original finished fic to this new ideas and pairing after Superfruit slayed and floored me. Thus, it was all thanks to Otabek, Mitch that slays me to nivana and Daddy Scott that I actually managed to finish this prompt lmao 
> 
> Anyway yep, if you haven't realized, the lyrics and dance moves written in this fic is inspired from Super fruit - Guy.exe, the songs is SUPER DOPE!!! My scömìche heart cannot handle the MV /cries (check it out on www. youtube.com/watch?v=r2Kh_XMIDPU) 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AS MUCH AS I DO, kindly give me feedbacks especially with the smut because the last time I wrote smut was when I was in drrr fandom and it's been 3 years. I read lots of smut everyday tho XD
> 
> OH YEA, THIS IS ALSO ANOTHER GIFT FOR MY OTABABES WHO PASSIONATELY LOVES JJBEK AND YURIBEK <3


End file.
